Sweet Nothings
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: A series of SasuNaru one-shots, most of them taken from doujins I like. There might be times when I either modify parts or make up an original piece entirely. Rating will vary depending on each story.


**Summary: **A series of SasuNaru one-shots, most of them taken from doujins I like. There might be times when I either modify parts or make up an original piece entirely. Rating will vary depending on each story.

_*** Let me know if I made a mistake in the credits and I will rectify it._

**Note: **Those of you who are reading _Don't Look Back _don't worry, I haven't abandoned the fic. :) This is just a little treat I'll indulge myself in from time to time.

**I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dare mo Shiranai  Nobody Knows**

_Megumu Iketsuki & Yuka Hashiba_

''Huh? What's he doing here?''

It's not like Naruto hadn't expected to see Sasuke in a training field. Both of them had no family and grand ambitions. They spent all their time in training fields and thus passed each other's way often enough. It's just that the blond hadn't expected to find his rival like that... unmoving, sitting against a tree, eyes closed and expression stoic.

''Is he meditating or something?'' Naruto whispered curiously to himself. He approached unmoving raven and crouched so he could take a proper look at the pale face. It lacked the usual frown and superior smug. It was completely relaxed and his breathing was deep and even. _Is he sleeping? _He thought. Impossible. Sasuke didn't sleep... or eat... or poop. He wasn't a normal human being. He was just a robot-like bastard. Naruto wished the girls could see that. What could they possibly hope to get from a jerk like that?

Alright, Naruto had to reason with himself. He wasn't that much of a jerk. Just a little bit of a jerk. After all, he treated him like an equal, a rival. The raven's insults were empty, not like the ones he was used to, and he had saved his life more than once._ I guess I'd even go as far as to say that he's tolerable... _Naruto thought, unaware of the warmth tickling and pinking his cheeks.

Naruto crawled a little closer. _The guy is actually sleeping... _He thought in wonder. He snickered to himself; this was the perfect opportunity for a good prank, just like in the academy days! _An opportunity like this won't come again!_ Naruto thought excitedly and put his hand in his pocket. _Aw, man! I don't have a marker! _He always had one with him back then. However, he had discarded that habit when he started missions with team 7. Naruto spared his sleeping teammate a glare. _So unfair... even when he's asleep I can't get him!_ He sighed heavily then looked back up at his friend-rival. He bit the inside of his cheek. Tall, a flawless handsome face –angles sharpening more and more in their teenage years– and dark hair. He felt like such a kid in comparison. Maybe that's why the girls liked the Uchiha so much.

_I kissed him before, didn't I?_

...

_The hell did that come from?! _Naruto clasped his hands over his mouth in horror, as if he had said that out loud. He face was blushing a dark shade of red. Why had he thought of that just now? He shook his head furiously, trying to evacuate any other weird thought. He stopped, face still flushed, and looked at Sasuke again. The guy hadn't even moved an inch. He was still perfectly immobile.

Suddenly, looking at Sasuke like this made Naruto feel nervous. He could feel his own heart starting to beat harder and faster. He wasn't sure what was going on. He felt as though he was drawn to Sasuke, but also afraid of him. Letting his body taking control over his reason, he let himself lean closer to his friend. He stopped himself again, only a few inches apart. His heart was beating faster again.

As he stared, Naruto didn't notice the hand that had moved from the ground, didn't noticed as it made its way to the back of his head, until that hand pushed him forward for two pairs of lips to meet.

For a second, Naruto's eyes widened and he stayed completely frozen in surprise. He didn't even know what was happening. It was only when he felt Sasuke's tongue probe his firmly closed lips that he actually realized he was being kissed. _By Sasuke! _Naruto felt himself become dizzy from the sheer confusion and panic. He felt Sasuke's other arm circle around his waist and push him closer against the raven's warm body. Naruto squeezed his eyes shot and –don't ask him why because he wouldn't know himself– let Sasuke explore his mouth at his leisure. The blond grabbed Sasuke's front of his shirt tightly. He couldn't even breathe.

Sasuke seemed to notice and let go of him.

''Breathe through your nose, dobe.'' Sasuke said evenly, crossing his arms. Naruto gasped and threw himself a few feet back away from the other.

''Y-You! All of a sudden!'' Naruto stuttered. He panted and screamed in anger in hopes to hide his nervousness. ''The hell! What are you... Doing that! To me!'' Sasuke, in turn, didn't even spare him a glance. He just snorted and rolled back an opened scroll beside him.

''You were slow at getting closer. I got impatient.'' He explained simply, still not looking at the blond.

''Wha-!'' Naruto still couldn't speak properly. Sasuke looked up from his scroll and smirked at the sight. He moved to sit more comfortably and his smirk widened.

''Come on.'' He teased. ''Don't pretend you didn't want it.'' Naruto's eyes widened. His blushing, if possible, increased. At Sasuke's snort, Naruto frowned, suddenly regaining his sense. Of course the bastard was just toying with him. _I'm so dumb! I thought for a second there that... what an idiot!_

''Of course I didn't, -ttebayo! You're the careless one, sleeping outside like this. Hmph!'' He crossed his arms and looked away in childish denial, blush still very much visible on his face.

''Sloppy ninja who didn't see that one coming.'' Sasuke retorted back instantly. He smirked, satisfied, when he saw Naruto's deeply embarrassed face. ''On top of that, you're so inexperienced you nearly suffocated yourself. Such a baby.'' Sasuke added, getting up on his feet.

Naruto looked to the ground in frustration, fists tightening. Suddenly, without any warning, the blond jumped over to the Uchiha and planted his lips on the other's. _Hey, I'm not suffocating! _Naruto thought happily as he breathed through his nose. Sasuke did not wait to trap the blond again in an embrace and smirked against Naurto's lips before licking them again. It was so easy to tease Naruto; the raven just knew exactly which buttons to push to get the reaction he wanted out of the boy.

Seeing as the short blond was actually willing this time, Sasuke indulged in the pleasure and pushed Naruto back against the tree. He let his hands travel up and down Naruto's torso, enjoying the cute little sounds the younger blond was making. The latter was gripping Sasuke's shirt and could only let Sasuke take the lead as he had no idea what to do. Not that Sasuke minded. That way, he could tease Naruto any way he wanted. The blond's mouth tasted sweet and the pink lips were soft under his tongue and teeth. At last, Sasuke left Naurto's mouth in favour of Naruto's soft, lean neck. He slipped a leg between Naruto's own, which earned him a delicious squeal.

''Feels good, right?'' Sasuke said in a low voice, the whisper tickling Naruto's ear. Naruto could only moan in response. The blond started getting more excited, and he was still wondering to himself why that was. All this, what did it mean? And why was he feeling like this, instead of feeling disgusted and angry like he should? But any coherent thought soon melted away as Sasuke continued to kiss and suck his neck. The raven's hands, too, were getting more adventurous.

''H-hey! What are you doing?!'' Naruto was once again brought back to reality when Sasuke unzipped his vest.

''Shut up.'' Sasuke muttered impatiently. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted _more_. He slipped his hands under Naruto's T-shirt and began exploring the newly exposed skin. The raven could feel warmth growing in his lower region at the contact of the soft, trembling skin. He kept kissing along Naruto's cheeks and neck, but not for long...

''Gya-haha!'' Naruto started shaking even more until he pushed Sasuke off entirely. He broke in laughter and put his hands protectively around his stomach. ''Tha-haha-that tickles!'' It was taking all Sasuke's willpower not to facepalm and also not to slap the clueless boy too. ''If it's a tickle war you want, you better prepare yourself, -ttebayo!'' He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who appeared particularly annoyed and dangerous with his bangs half covering his dark eyes. The latter could feel his nerves popping out.

''You gotta be kidding...'' Sasuke trailed off incredulously to himself. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, then met Naruto's eyes directly. ''You really don't know?'' He asked calmly, with yet some disbelief still lingering in his voice.

''Huh? Don't know what?''

''After you kiss someone, you take off their clothes.'' Sasuke deadpanned, as if speaking to a child... oh wait. ''And then, _for real_, what do you do?''

''I know that, of course!'' Naruto burst out, frowning. ''You... you uh...'' He paused and scratched his scarred cheek in thought.

''You really don't.'' Sasuke's whole demeanour crumbled. He couldn't believe it. He sighed, demoralized and feeling stupid for falling for such a clueless idiot. Naruto, for his part, looked down to the grass, conflicted between shame and just plain frustration.

''Is it something we learned in school?'' The blond asked in an unusually soft voice. Naruto's question brought Sasuke's intense gaze back instantly. He let his mouth fall open, baffled. Seeing his dark haired teammate's reaction, Naruto clarified.

''I often don't know the things that everyone else knows...'' Naruto said calmly. He refused to show pain or sadness. He was used to being seen as ignorant. So what if he hadn't had parents to teach him things? He would still become a great ninja, believe it! Sasuke's gaze softened. He should have known. He chastised himself for assuming and getting annoyed with Naruto over something like this.

''Just teach me then!'' Naruto exclaimed suddenly with renewed enthusiasm. Sasuke nearly startled from the sudden outburst and panicked when he saw Naruto starting to take off his clothes. ''Gotta take off my clothes first, right?'' He heard Naruto's muffled voice.

''Stop it, you idiot!'' Sasuke rushed over the smaller boy and pulled the lad's clothes back down.

''Why?'' Naruto asked, pouting and unnerved.

''I was wrong.'' Sasuke sighed softly, moving his hands to cup both Naruto's cheeks. Wide, clear blue eyes blinked back at him in confusion. ''It's better if you don't know yet. You're still...'' _Pure_. Sasuke finished in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

Naruto's features smoothed. He could feel himself starting to blush again; so much the warmth was teasing his cheeks. He wasn't sure what Sasuke meant to say, but his eyes were full of care and adoration. No one had ever looked at him that way. It felt new, but so good too. He really didn't want to seem ungrateful to Sasuke.

''But...'' Naruto started to protest weakly, looking away. He wanted Sasuke to teach him, so Sasuke wouldn't feel annoyed with him again next time they kissed. _Next time..._ Naruto thought bashfully to himself.

''It's okay if you don't know for now. It has nothing to do with becoming Hokage.'' Sasuke said with a modest but reassuring smile.

''Really?'' Naruto asked, eyes shining happily. He felt more than a little relieved and his smile had come back in full force. Sasuke couldn't help but respond with a bigger smile of his own.

''Hehe!'' Naruto laughed and jumped to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck for a spontaneous embrace. Sasuke was taken aback at first, but quickly returned the gesture. As Sasuke held him tightly against his chest, Naruto chuckled some more.

''You can teach me next time, alright?'' Naruto looked up from where his face had been buried and smiled brightly at his friend. ''Maybe while eating ramen at Ichiraku's?'' He suggested good-naturally, hoping to kill two birds with one stone and get treated for ramen.

Sasuke, with an incredible restrain only known to the Uchiha's, managed not to facepalm for the second time. Rather, he opted for a more constructive response and simply gave Naruto a chaste kiss on he lips.

''No.''


End file.
